


January, 1986

by Rebldomakr



Series: Billy/Will [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Blow Jobs, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Still Sin Though lmao, There is a blow job though, There's only a four year age difference, Underage Sex, no actual sex but mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Will and Billy make plans.





	January, 1986

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, this is just ANOTHER sinful drabble

“That’s it, just fucking swallow- shit!” Billy moaned above him, his back arching, head thrown back. Sweat beaded down his hairline and dropped down his back. His knees were going weak, and who wouldn’t be jelly-legged with their dick in someone’s mouth?

The boy below him was eager as fuck, too. He didn’t know how he managed to score him and couldn’t let it go, either. Fucking him in the gym should’ve been it, but it was so long since he’d gotten to fuck a guy. Wasn’t the same, since Will Byers was still more boy than man, but definitely different than fucking any girl. And Billy had to admit, he had a preference.

He grabbed the back of the boy’s head, roughly gripping his hair and shoving his head down his cock. He felt Byers gag, watching tears flow down his cheeks and snot leak. When he dragged his head off, strings of saliva and mucus connected his mouth to Billy’s dick. “You ready?”

Byers nodded his head, eyes glazed over. He was a mess and, hell, Billy thought the image of it all was enough to get him off for the rest of his life.

Billy grasped the base of his dick. He only had to stroke two times before he was coming over the boy’s face. White stained his lashes and drenched his fucked-plump mouth. “Good boy.” He complimented, kind. He shoved his dick back inside of the boy’s mouth. “Clean me up.”

His dick was sensitive and it almost hurt, but Billy got hard again anyways. When Byers pulled up, he looked up. “Can you,” He ran his tongue over his lips, dragging Billy’s come into his mouth. “Can you fuck me?” He asked.

Billy laughed. “Don’t need to ask me for that.” He said.

* * *

 

In all honesty, Will Byers was a very greedy boy. He demanded more and more until there was nothing left, then continued on. Billy would be a dirty liar to tell himself he didn’t enjoy it. Girls could have a lot of orgasms, but they weren’t ones for sex marathons. Most didn’t the soreness that’d come after Billy despite the pleasure. Most guys didn’t like it, either, to give some credit. People in general just didn’t mix well with Billy’s attitude for sex and his want for it. He was rough, and he liked to give a lot. He made a girl cry once in bed because he’d called her a slut and got punched when he called a guy a fag, when he had his cock deep inside of him. Will Byers was a good match for him.

Byers slept like the dead after Billy was ever done with him. It’d taken a few times to catch on. Sadly, the boy had too many friends and a loving family, it made it impossible to take him somewhere for the night. Instead he had to sneak him out of his house at midnight or catch him directly after practice, dragging him somewhere private enough.

“My mom and Hopper are going out on a date tomorrow night.” Byers told him. It was January, 1986, and Billy was eighteen and wished he felt dirty for fucking around with a fourteen (going on fifteen) year old. They were in his car. He’d have to take Byers home soon. And he’d have to come up with a good excuse, too. 

“Yeah?” Billy blew out a cloud of thick smoke. He offered the joint to the boy. Will had a bit of trouble sucking down the smoke from weed or cigarettes, but he enjoyed weed enough to keep coming back for more. If Billy didn’t offer, he’d ask with big wide eyes. He tried to avoid situations like that.

“And my brother’s out with Nancy.” Byers added. “They wouldn’t notice if I didn’t come home until the morning.” He said.

Billy grinned. “Zombie Boy gonna party with me all night?”

“If you want.” Byers was blushing. He looked like a tomato.

“Fuck yeah.” Billy laughed.

“And I, um, was wondering, since, you know,”

Billy snorted. He took the joint back. “Spit it out. Jesus, aren’t you high yet?” He brought it to his lips.

Just as he inhaled, Byers asked, “Could you fuck me without a condom?” The smoke got stuck in his throat he started coughing like he was new to it, nearly dropping the joint to stare at Byers with wide eyes.

“Please?” Byers whispered. “I can’t get pregnant or anything, so,” He shrugged. “And I like the thought of, um, being,” He gestured at his stomach. “Full.”

“Fuck yeah.” Billy said. “Shit, fuck, **yes**.” He was so fucking down with fucking Will Byers and filling him up. He wondered if he could stretch him out enough that, when he walked, the cum would leak down the back of his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a month and I'll have enough Billy/Will fics for people to be insulting me on tumblr


End file.
